The Last Institute On The Left
by AdventKisa-x
Summary: This is a Malec story based in between CoLS and COHF when Alec and Magnus are broken up. It's in the plotline of The Last House On The Left. What will Magnus and Alec's family do to save him? What would you do for someone you love? Rated M for death, rape, and sex scenes.


**AN: here is my new Malec fanfic everyone. This is based on The Last House On The Left. It'll be basically the storyline of the 2008 remake with Alec as the main character and there will be a stuff between him and Magnus. Alec is the POV unless I state other wise. You might not understand everything that's going on if you haven't seen the movie but you don't need to have seen it. This story will be rated M for strong language, lots of death, and a rape scene. This is a Shadowhunter fic and is based between CoLS and CoHF, when Alec and Magnus are broken up. There are going to be a few OC's as well, the bad guys. Some of the characters are a little out of character as well. Anyways, please read and review, and please enjoy. For this chapter the warnings are strong language and death. Please enjoy. **

He had to hand it to the humans. He had messed up, he killed and someone caught him. They had caught him. And he couldn't exactly change in the daylight in the city. So he let himself be cuffed. He let himself be manhandled into the car. But he may or may not be able to help what his girlfriend, brother, and son do to the humans.

He'd committed crimes in another city so the cops were driving him through the country. They tried to talk to him but when he ignored them they started talking to each other. He wanted to change and kill them now but he knew his brother wanted to help. He always took care of his little brother.

They slowed to a stop next to a train crossing as the lights went down. He could feel his lips curl into a smile. Come on... they better be here. This is perfect.

It takes an unusually long time for the train to pass. As it does the lights begin to raise and... a second later lights from a truck blare into the car before it crashes into it.

He curls his lips again, except this time in anger. The crash couldn't have killed him but it would have possibly killed the cops.

He forms fists with his hands and pulls, snapping the handcuffs easily. Cop cars don't have door handles in the back so he shimmys himself so he could plant his foot on the door. He waits a second before slamming it against the door and he laughs as it goes flying off the hinges.

He climbs out just as his girlfriend and brother rush up to him. His hands close around his brothers throat and snarls, "don't do anything that stupid again, understand?"

His brother snarls "they're gonna die anyways, who cares how?"

His girlfriend smirks as the driver of the car moans in pain. She runs her fingers along his arm slowly, "can I have him? Please?"

He smirks back at her and let's go of his brother. "You two take him, I'll have the other."

He smirks wider as they both transform into werewolves before both of them sinking their teeth into the driver. The drivers screams filled the night air as he opens the passenger side door and kneels down next to the other cop.

The cops fingers are bloody and reaching towards a picture on the dashboard.

"Let me help you with that." He plucks the picture off the dashboard and stands. In the picture is a little girl, probably three or four.

He drops it on the ground and the cops fingers reach for it again but can't get it.

He wraps his hand around the cops neck and smiles. "You shouldn't have come to get me. If you would have stayed home with that sweet girl and decided to fuck her mother instead of coming after me, you'd still be alive."

The cops bloody lips quiver, "please, please!"

His hands tighten before twisting the cops neck. He drops the body on top of the picture.

The cops blood got on his fingers and he runs his tongue along one of the digits slowly. Nothing spectacular but it was okay. The driver is long dead but he smiles as his girlfriend and brother still chew into him. His girlfriend was rutting against the body and he grinned.

The kill was a powerful aphrodisiac and he'd take care of her tonight.

The two of them finally pull away and transform back into their human forms. He pulls the woman into his arms and kisses her deeply.

His brother licks his blood covered lips, "what are we going to do now, Krug?"

He pulls away from his girl, "let's get out of here. Well find a cheap hotel in the city and figure out where to go within the next couple of days. We have to lay low, so no kills until we get far enough away from here."

They move the car and truck so it would appear as if both cars had been hit by the train. Once they saw that the passengers neck was snapped and saw the drivers body was torn apart they would come for them but he hoped they'd be out of the city by then.

His girlfriend laughs and they run past their wrecked vehicles.

They transform and run, he lets out a small howl as they make their way back to the city.


End file.
